prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CHIKARA Tag World Grand Prix 2003
Chikara's Tag World Grand Prix took place at the St. John's Auditorium in Allentown, Pennsylvania. The event took place on July 5, 2003. This was the first ever Tag World Grand Prix tournament. Results *'Tag Team Match:' The Nightshift (Blind Rage & Hallowicked) vs. Team Midwest (Jimmy Jacobs & Brad Bradley) :*'Winners:' The Nightshift defeated Team Midwest when Blind Rage via the Double Leg Lock Bridged Pin on Jimmy Jacobs. (8:07) *'Tag Team Match:' The SuperFriends (Chris Hero & Mike Quackenbush) vs. Team Toryumon (Skayde and Arakencito) :*'Winners:' The Superfriends defeated Team Toryumon when Chris Hero hit the Hangman's Cluth on Arakencito. (15:15) :*The rules for the SuperFriends vs Toryumon match were modified so that Arakencito only required a two count for a pinfall victory, while either Quackenbush or Hero had to pin Arakencito for a four count in order to get the victory. :*This was declared legal due to the height difference between The SuperFriends and the shorter Arakencito. *'Tag Team Match:' Team FIST (Gran Akuma & Icarus vs. The Conundrum (Jigsaw and Rorschach) :*'Winners:' Team FIST defeated The Conundrum when Gran Akuma hit the Flying Cross Body on Jigsaw. (9:28) *'Tag Team Match:' UltraZero (Ultramantis & Mr. ZERO) vs. Jolly Roger & American Gigolo :*'Winners:' Ultrazero defeated Jolly Roger & American Gigolo when Mantis and ZERO hit a Bodyslam/American Crusher combination on Jolly Roger. (7:36) *'Tag Team Match:' Swiss Money Holding (Claudio Castagnoli & Ares) vs. Senior Assault Team (Lester Crabtree & Melvin Snodgrass) :*'Winners:' Swiss Money Holding defeated Senior Assault Team when Ares hit a Spinebuster on Snodgrass. (0:22) *Melvin Snodgrass unfortunately suffered countless broken, brittle bones after receiving a spinebuster at the hands of Ares. :*He was helped to the back by Lester Crabtree while young children in the audience told him to go back to the nursing home. *'Tag Team Match:' The Wild Cards (Eddie Kingston & Blackjack Marciano) vs. Team Kiryoku Pro (Sumie Sakai & Mercedes Martinez) :*'Winners:' The Wild Cards dfeated Team Kiryoku Pro when Jack Marciano hit an inside cradle. (11:36) *Frustrated with the loss by her teammate, Mercedes Martinez powerbombed Sumie Sakai after the conclusion of their match with the Wild Cards, leaving her laying on her own. *'Tag Team Match:' The Night Shift (Blind Rage & Hallowicked vs. Team FIST (Gran Akuma & Icarus) :*'Winners:' The Night Shift defeated Team Fist when Hallowicked hit the Michinoku Driver on Icarus. (9:29) *'Tag Team Match:' Swiss Money Holding (Claudio Castagnoli & Ares) vs. The SuperFriends (Chris Hero & Mike Quackenbush) :*'Winners:' This match ended in a time-limit draw. (30:00) *'Tag Team Match:' UltraZero (Ultramantis & Mr. ZERO) vs. The Wild Cards (Eddie Kingston & Blacjack Marciano) :*'Winners:' UltraZero defeated The Wild Cards when Mr. ZERO hit the Butterfly Suplex on Eddie Kingston. (12:31) :Tthe finals of this tournament did not take place until the next Chikara event at the St. John’s Auditorium on July 26, 2003. :*The Night Shift of Hallowicked and Blind Rage defeated Ultramantis and Mister Zero (Ultra/ZERO) to win the first ever Tag World Grand Prix tournament. External links *Tag World Grand Prix 2003 Results on ChikaraFans.com Category:2003 events Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling events